fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Momnipresent
|prodcode=94B |episode=23 |writer=Kevin Sullivan |storyboard=Rayfield Angrum Butch Hartman |director=Gary Conrad |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=6 |airdate= |headgag=Birthday gift |previous=Birthday Bashed! |next=Wishology! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-7/id542707402 }} Momnipresent is the twenty-third and final episode of Season 6. Plot Timmy is about to host the Septemberfest party, but he needs the necessary items for it. Unfortunately for Timmy, his mom wants Timmy to spend time with her. Timmy doesn't want to spent time with his mother doing boring things, so Timmy tries to wish her away, but she comes back every time, and anywhere Timmy goes she knows where he is! Can Timmy get the items for the party while also outrunning the wrath of his mother? Synopsis Timmy is secretly posing as a private millionaire, about to host a party, Septemberfest, to the greatest celebrities in the world. However, he must first get each of the celebrities' requests, such as Arctic ice, coconuts and a giant disco ball. However, the only complication is his Mom. While his RoboTimmy is able to fool Dad, Mom isn't so and drags Timmy along for a bunch of boring errands. Timmy manages to get away with Cosmo to the North Pole to gather the ice, but his Mom locates him with a tracking device in no time at all. Timmy gets away again to find coconuts, but his Mom finds him again with a Russian submarine, given that she was a double agent. Timmy makes one final getaway to request use of the Death Ball from Dark Laser by giving him and Flipsie two tickets to Septemberfest. But once again, Timmy's Mom ventures out into space! Timmy quickly wishes himself back to his mansion, having everything ready. However, he hears his Mom cry. He soon learns from her that it wasn't her boring list that would satisfy her, but to spend time with her son. When Timmy poofed back to his house, Mom told him that he doesn't want to spend any time with her. Timmy explain that they do errands all the time and saying how he don't like girly things like doing their hair and shopping because that boring to him due to him being a boy. Mom said she would like to take him to fun places like Septemberfest but she cant. To solve his dilemma, Timmy brings his Mom along to Septemberfest. Mr. Turner and his son (who is a robot-alike Timmy) arrived at Septemberfest after Robot Timmy "crashes" the party with laser arms. Mr. Turner gets a salt shaker (Poof), but Poof vomits at Robot Timmy, destroying him. Cosmo tries to put out the fire but he summons the monster worm, terrorizing the party. Right before the episode ends, Mr. Turner gets chasen by the worm wearing a kilt saying, "Earthworm with a man skirt!" and gets eaten. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof / Britney Britney *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Carlos Alazraqui as Juandissimo / Picasso *Jim Ward as Sylvester Calzone *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser *Grey DeLisle as Christie Glamorpuss *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark (cameo) Songs Hula-Hoo (Man Skirty version) External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Last episode of Season 6